


Bounced

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s06e16 Bounce, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tony watches Renny fly away, he gets pensive. Luckily, Gibbs knows how to get him out of that mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounced

**Author's Note:**

> "Bounce" is one of my favorite episodes, if not my very favorite. This may not be my only take on it, but after rewatching it tonight, it's the one I've got. Of course, it turned out quite a bit differently than I expected. Enjoy.

_Post “Bounce”_

Tony sat beside Gibbs in the car as his boss pulled out of the airport parking lot. He gazed down at his hands, wondering if he’d done the right thing. It wasn’t often that he  made a mistake like this, but when he made them, he fucked up big.  He sighed deeply and looked over to Gibbs, shaking his head when he saw that small, wry smile on the man’s face.  “You kind of broke their brains today, Jethro,” he grinned, tilting his head sideways, putting Renny’s file out of his mind for the moment. “They were sure you couldn’t say more than two words and a grunt in a row.  Even though both of them have sat in the same courtroom with you when you were delivering testimony. I wonder what they thought that was: magic or coercion.”  He chuckled, sliding his hand over to rest on the other man’s thigh.  “I’m sorry about getting pissy.”  He held up his hand to forestall any objection. “Yeah.  I need to apologize for this.  I was an asshole.  Thank you, by the way.”  

“Reason I don’t talk, Anthony,”  Gibbs began, his voice low and rough. “Is because you three never let me get a damn word in edgewise.”  He looked over at Tony, and his eyes sparkled with mirth.  He knew what his words and tone did, and he wielded them effectively.  “C’mon. Give Vance a call, and we’ll just go home.”  

Tony nodded, pulling out his phone. He gave a terse update, and said, “yes, sir” several times to something Vance said, and then shut the phone.  “I think he …”

“Don’t borrow trouble, kid.”  Gibbs replied, snorting. “He can’t prove anything and he gets it.  Minor charge, and if he comes back, he’ll have to pay a fine, probably.”  He  took the exit to his house.  “Bein’ in charge of the team is … tough. It’s not for everybody. You do a damn good job. Did a damn good job while I was on my …”  

“Stop,” Tony whined, looking out the window, letting the familiar sights roll by. “I don’t want to talk about that. It’s done.”  

“Well, I want to. My turn.”  Gibbs turned his head to look at him. “Need to say this.  Should have said it ages ago, Sweetheart.  I was an asshole.”  

Tony snorted at him using the same language he did. “Yeah, a little.”  He looked back over at Gibbs and squeezed his thigh.

“If Mike’d done somethin’ like that to me, I’d have handed him his ass. And we weren’t anything more.”  

“You didn’t remember, Jet,” Tony’s voice softened, the painful memories peeking through.  “Enough of a shitstorm that …” He shrugged. “We made it through. I wish I’d have known about them, though, mister.  I wouldn’t have … you know the important stuff gets buried. Loyal St. Bernards do that, you know.”  

“Yeah.”  The sad word was enough between them for a moment. They arrived home, and Gibbs parked the car. The two men got out and went into the old house.  Tony flopped down on the couch, still wearing coat and all.  “C’mon, babe.”  

Tony tilted his head, another long gaze cataloguing Gibbs intent. “C’mon where?”  

“Stand up for a second.”  Tony complied and Gibbs pulled his coat off. He reached up and started undoing his tie. “The other reason I don’t talk much at work is because I like usin’ my words here. I like tellin’ you what I’m thinkin’ and what I’m gonna do.”  He smiled. “Anthony….”  

“Yeah,” Tony drawled the word out. “About that.  You do know that messed with me for a long time. I’m glad Abby showed up when she did, or there might have been a thorough testing of the blind spot. Even though we’ve sworn never to do that. You pushed a bit, baby.”

“You needed it.  You needed a verbal punch. Or caress. I figured it wouldn’t do for me to slap my boss, right?”  Gibbs’ smile widened, and Tony snorted again, rolling his eyes. “It was a verbal way to get your attention. Did it work?” He slid a hand down the front of Tony’s suit jacket and down toward the pleat of his pants. “Oh, yeah. I’d say it worked.”

Tony groaned and thrust his hips toward the touch. “You gonna make good on that, Marine?”  

“I could,” Gibbs drawled.  “If that’s what you want…”  He grinned widely.  “You’re boss today, remember? Whaddya want?”  

Tony’s hands came up to rest on the back of Gibbs’ neck.  He sighed, thumbing  his lover’s hairline.  “What do I want?  Well, other than to go back in time three years and tell that idiot to look a little more closely, and that you’ll be home in a while….”  His smile turned sad. “And to skip all that…”  He shook his head. “Barring the impossible, right?”  When Gibbs nodded, Tony  pulled one hand back and stroked his chin. “What do I want? Well, I’d like to kiss my partner, and maybe …” He chewed on his lip.   

“Spit it out, Sweetheart.”  Gibbs leaned back, pressing back against Tony’s hand while keeping his own hand moving along Tony’s thigh.

“Ride me.  Ride me hard and put me away wet?”  Tony looked hopeful.

“Yeehaw,” Gibbs whispered, jerking his head toward the stairs.  

 


End file.
